Beautiful Lies
by Archylite
Summary: Inspired by: Septuor de écarlate The only 'extra' person I'm adding in this is YOU. YouxCiel is implied. Terrible summary, I know. Ciel says that he is in love with you, but why did he ask for Elizabeth's hand? Was it really just for his image..?


**Okay, so I just HAD to do this. I just... I just...  
You know those times where you just get this total "I HAVE A DREAM B|." or "EUREKA!" moment?  
Well yeah, it happened. And I was just like "lolkay." when I thought about this x.x**

**Notes:  
Ciel, Elizabeth and YOU are currently 18 years old, and no, Ciel is not a friggin' demon.  
[Y/N] = Your name. If you're a guy, JUST PRETEND YOUR NAME IS SOLANA OR SOLARI OR SOMETHING, DAMNIT ; 3;!  
**

**I got some inspiration from "Septuor de écarlate" when I wrote this. I put it on loop, lol. Well, tell me if this is bad or not... I did NOT look at the translation because I wanted this to be from pure imagination 83.  
Oh yeah. I DO NOT IDONOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI AT ALL. IDoNotOwn _You _Either. And if you're a guy, be a hotness and pretend to be a chick for me, alright ;3?  
**

* * *

The bells happily chimed, matching the beautiful Saturday morning. The sky was clear, the sun shining down onto the white church. Doves flew around the church, chirping along with their friends.

You smiled sadly as you watched your Young Master slide the wedding ring on Elizabeth's finger. You envied her. Ciel always told you that he had loved you more then he had loved Elizabeth, yet why was it that he chose to marry her over you? Was it because you were just a simple maid? A peasant? A nuisance? Whenever he told you he loved you, why was it that his stare was tinged with annoyance and disdain?

As they said their vows, you thought back to the day he told you he was marrying Elizabeth Middleford. You were heart broken, of course, and you cried to him. You frowned, remembering your tears of anger and woe. You asked him why, and his only response was the simple, same excuse he had _always _used during times like this.

"_I am only doing this to better my image, [Y/N]. Don't get me wrong, I'll still love you even after I marry her." _Ciel coolly replied.

Even though he had said those words, you still felt uncertain.

All those kisses- those hugs and that one night...

Were they all just for pleasure?

You brushed this thought off, biting your lip as you watched them kiss. After the kiss, everyone clapped loudly, grinning from ear to ear...  
However, you did not. You just plastered a fake smile onto your face, silently wishing that something unfortunate would happen to ruin this 'oh-so blissful!' day.

You watched them step down, Elizabeth leaping into Ciel's arms. Her face was one filled with pure happiness and love, Ciel's mirroring her's except with a smaller smile.

You felt something tight clench at your heart as this happened, and once again, doubt began to bubble in your stomach, unwanted thoughts fleeting to your mind.

As they walked down the steps of the beautiful church, everyone formed two lines as they were halfway down the steep steps. Elizabeth was then placed back down so she could greet and say her thanks too all the people who have attended. You noticed that Ciel didn't seem to pay you any attention, not giving you even the slightest smile, a greeting, a thanks nor did your eyes meet his for even a second. Even Elizabeth had come to greet you and thank you, thanking you for everything you've done to aid Ciel and the Phantomhive Estate.

Sorrow bubbled up to your chest, hurting you deeply. You felt tears sting your eyes as he ignored your very presence, acting as if you were invisible to him... As if you were nothing but _trash. _

Biting your lip, you finally got the courage to go up to him, but as you did so, you noticed out of the corner of your eyes, there were two men, dressed clad in black carrying revolvers and hand guns, their handguns pointed directly at Ciel and Elizabeth.

An assassination!?

They placed their fingers on the trigger and shot at them, but your sharp, quick thinking stopped them from hitting either of them.

But instead of the bullets hitting their targets, they hit you.

Blood splattered across the floor as bullets aimed to your stomach and chest slid through you.

A series of panicked and horrified screams exploded in the room, the loud harrumphs of people rushing to the exit echoing in your ears as you bled, slowly. The sharp pain that ran through your body was too much for you to hold, making you fall down, your legs feeling weak. You had the urge to laugh as you watched people rush out to the exit- which seemed more like a patch of bright light- like a tunnel leading to Heaven, except you were the only one unable to escape. Those people... they were nothing but cowards. Not one of those fancy people even bothered to help a helpless girl like you. After all,

you were just a maid.

"_[Y/N]!" _You heard Elizabeth scream from behind you.

"Shit..." you heard an unknown voice curse. "Do it," that same voice ordered.

Your eyes flickered up to see a lit match heading to a trail of... _oil!? _Why hadn't you smelled this out before!?  
You wanted to scream as the church was suddenly lit up by dreaded flames, all so very alive and dangerous.

The men quickly left the church, ascending into the bright light you yearned to go to.

"Elizabeth? Are you alright?" Your _lover's _voice came from behind you.

You wanted to screech at him for not asking that question to you, who had just been shot _twice, _who was currently bleeding herself to death onto the floor- who gave _love _to him.

"Yes," Elizabeth breathed before gasping sharply, "but [Y/N] is bleeding! Wha-!?" She gasped as you heard the sound of Ciel picking his bride up.

You felt anger make it's way to your heart as he did so. He should be the one doing that to _you, _not to _Elizabeth!_

"Ciel!" Elizabeth gasped, "let go of me! I can walk- carry [Y/N]! She's _dying!" _Elizabeth cried.

Ciel ignored her as a beam crashed down behind them, the flames raising higher, filling the church with intoxicated air. "We have to leave, _now!" _He stated roughly, walking over you and running to the exit as fast as his legs could carry him.

You stopped breathing.

Was he just going to leave you here to die!?

"C-C-Ci-!" You tried to say his name until a burning beam fell onto your legs, preventing you from crawling out towards them. "-el!" you sobbed, the pain sky rocketing as you felt the burning beam on the hind of your legs, slowly burning onto your skin, the scent of burning flesh filling the air.

"[Y/N]!" Elizabeth cried out once more, holding her hand out to you, though she knew it'd be useless.

Streams of tears flowed down your face as you copied Elizabeth, reaching for her... trying to get to her...

But it was all futile.

Soon, more beams came crashing down in front of you, blocking most of your vision. Even though it hurt to tilt your head up, you watched at Ciel slowly dropped Elizabeth, who was still wailing and screaming frantically. Ciel urged Elizabeth out successfully with the butler whom you knew was Sebastian, her screams still ripping through the air even though she was out of the flaming church.

"Ciel!" You screamed, your breath hitching as you choked on the gassy air, reaching out for him even though you only saw his upper torso.

He paused, turning back, his eye finally meeting yours.

You were frozen in shock and fear at the look he had given you.

The look he had given you was curt, as if you were a disgusting sight to even lay eyes on. He looked at you like you were something that had come out from hell, like you were nothing.

Like those times you had together were just nothing- those hugs, those tender kisses, and even that one night you two had...

Now, they seemed like nothing but regretful, disdainful memories.

When he smirked at you, you immediately realized that all the feelings he had held towards you were fake.

They were indeed, all just for sinful _pleasure._ Lust, lust, lust, oh one of the deadly sins- lust! He only craved for your _body!_

With that, he turned his back to you, leaving you behind.

You smiled weakly, blotches of black covering your now hazy vision. You burst into a fit of maniac-like laughter and with the last of your energy, you smirked and said:  
"I'm just a maid after all."

Just like that, the church finally gave way, collapsing onto you.

* * *

"Ciel! How could you just leave your _maid _behind!?"

"She was worth nothing, Elizabeth. I'd planned to get rid of her after our wedding anyway."

"H-H-How could you be so... so cruel!"

A dark chuckle resonated from throughout the room, "She was nothing but trash to me. She couldn't even realize..." he trailed off.

"What? Realize _what?"_

"Nothing, Elizabeth. She was a disobedient maid to begin with..."

* * *

**HOLY CRAP I AM GONNA GO PRINT OUT A PICTURE OF CIEL AND CLAW IT.**

**Thanks for reading this... Even though it was as short as a haiku.**

Please leave me a little review ;3;. Bye~  



End file.
